Fiendish Five
"Coooper!!! Har, har, har! Voodo this and voodo that! Flaaaaammme Fuuuuu!!!! SHUT UP UGH"-Clockwerk, Raleigh, Ruby, and Panda King chanting, while Muggshot is annoyed. The Fiendish Five is a group of elite criminals that do stuff, besides this they have only been on one heist and then never saw each other again in till something normal happened and they did. They also make their primary appearance in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccamagocus. History Clockwerk was mad at the Cooper's for beating him at senior bingo so he wanted to wipe out the whole family line because of this. When he was about to kill Fro-Yo-Frolfooper and end the Cooper Line completely(Frolf didn't have a child at this time) Fro stopped him a challenged Clockwerk to a game of Frolf, the deal was if Clockwerk won he can kill the Cooper but if Fro won the Cooper will keep his life and Clockwerk will be a laughing stuck through out history and be known as the man who can't play Frolf. After a intense game of Frolf that lasted five days Fro emerged victorious and walked away laughing. Clockwerk was humiliated even more so four Cooper generations later he formed the Triumphant Three a gang made to take down the present Cooper. This gang was short lived when the Cooper killed every member and almost killed Clockwerk. After this Clockwerk mopped a gas station for fun in till Conner Cooper came along. When Conner Cooper came to the gas station Clockwerk was mopping and demanded a bag of nachos, this agitated the bird deeply so he challenged him to a pizza pie eating contest(a stupid move). At the end Conner won due to the fact that the oil in the pizza damages Clockwerk's insides, Clockwerk was so agitated that he stopped mopping the gas station and sought out a gang. His first cohort was Sir Raleigh, Clockwerk though his pickle farming expertise would be a great asset to his team. His next cohort was Panda King a beast Panda who could blow stuff up and was great at eating pizza just in case their was another contest. After that he chose Mz. Ruby, a expert at planning parades. And after many complaints his final member was Muggshot a criminal with aboustly no talent except for power and beefed muscles. They planned a attack at Conner's House in the Welsh Trianngle, after that attack was planned they broke into the house and stole the thieves handbook and "killed" Conner. Members *Clockwerk(Leader) *Panda King(Demolitions expert/leader after Clockwerk's death) *Mz. Ruby(Voodoo expert/Parade planner) *Muggshot(Muscle) *Sir Raleigh(Cheif machinist/brains after Clockwerk's death/pickle farmer/secret mastermind.) Useless Facts *Sir Raleigh is actually the true mastermind of the Fiendish Five. *Orginally there was seven members of the Fiendish Five, and the group was called the Savage Seven but two members were killed by Conner. *After Clockwerk's death Panda King became the leader and the gang was called the "Fiendish Four". **This gang's only true goal was killing Conner after that they had almost no successful goals. And they were almost disbanded after this. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Evil Doers Category:Sly Coooper Character Category:Animals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heathrow Prsion Escapee Category:Gangs